bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
PePe Waccabrada
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "L" - The Love. Appearance PePe is a large, dark-skinned man with dark fingernails and a long, light-colored beard that encloses his mouth and forms an upside-down V shape. He is bald, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 14 PePe is very fat, and wears pointed shoes, a white sweatshirt, a long white cape with the Wandenreich emblem on the back,Bleach manga; Chapter 595, page 3 and white pants. He usually transports himself on a floating white basket.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, page 3 Personality PePe holds great faith in the power and influence of love, believing it is responsible for all conflicts''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 595, pages 2-3 and allows one to overcome all obstacles in the pursuit of a goal.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, page 10 He believes his body is pure and makes everyone want to love him.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 13-14 However, he cannot comprehend someone being unable to accept his love, and is enraged when this occurs.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, page 12 He considers Gremmy Thoumeaux a monster who should have been left locked up instead of being released to fight Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, page 3 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, PePe and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Upon arriving, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Later, he watches and laughs as Jidanbō Ikkanzaka attacks the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 12 PePe is present with the other Sternritter when Yhwach announces that Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Later, when Askin Nakk Le Vaar breaks up a confrontation between Bazz-B and Jugram Haschwalth, he warns the two that they should be wary of onlookers. Surely enough, PePe spies on the exchange from behind cover, with the use of his staff. He laughs to himself when he is noticed. Much later, PePe finds Askin watching the fight between Kenpachi Zaraki and Gremmy Thoumeaux, and confirms his observation of Gremmy being too dangerous to release into the wild because he is a monster. When Askin notes that he is also a monster, PePe points out that this applies to both of them. When Askin gets up, PePe asks him if he is going somewhere, prompting Askin to admit he does not want to get caught up in the fight. PePe notes this is true, as they are not safe even at the distance they are at.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 2-4 Later, PePe watches as the meteorite which Gremmy summoned hurtles toward the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, page 2 and the Unnamed Male Sternritter to fight Ichigo Kurosaki.]] Soon afterward, PePe, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and the Unnamed Male Sternritter confront Ichigo Kurosaki alongside five other Sternritter and prepare to battle him.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 13-15 PePe watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 Soon afterward, PePe rushes toward the Shinigami alongside the other Sternritter, who have activated their Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 6-7 As the battle proceeds, Pepe uses his ability to gain control of 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who he has attack 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Pepe then launches another heart, aimed at Liltotto Lamperd and Meninas McAllon. He succeeds in gaining control of Meninas, who then attacks Liltotto.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 12-17 As Hisagi continues to attack Byakuya, PePe notes conflicts are very sad things because they stem from love, which also causes them to be beautiful. However, Byakuya interrupts him by incapacitating Hisagi and states he will kill PePe to free his puppets. Calling Byakuya scary, PePe fires a heart at him before proceeding to fire a continuous heart-shaped beam, which Byakuya moves around to avoid. Eventually, Byakuya deflects the beam with his Zanpakutō and points out how PePe cannot take control of objects without hearts, only for PePe to ask him why he blocked with his Zanpakutō if he knew this. As Byakuya is attacked by his own Zanpakutō, PePe reveals he knows that Zanpakutō have hearts, which is why he did not steal any Bankai during the previous invasion. When Byakuya throws his Zanpakutō aside, PePe wonders why he is doing this and points out that Byakuya is giving him an opportunity as Hisagi picks up Byakuya's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 1-10 .]] As Hisagi begins attacking Byakuya once more, PePe proclaims the power of love is very noble before using '''Love Kiss, which hits Byakuya's shoulder. Despite this, Byakuya manages to defend himself from Hisagi, prompting PePe to wonder if his heart is devoid of love before entering his Quincy: Vollständig, Gudoero, and using Love Rope, which pierces Byakuya with thick strings of hearts. Hisagi moves to attack Byakuya, only for PePe to stop him before pulling a bow and arrow out of his mouth and preparing to shoot Byakuya. However, PePe is interrupted by the arrival of the zombified Kensei Muguruma and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, the former of whom kicks him in the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 10-17 After Mayuri Kurotsuchi explains how he took control of Kensei and Rose, PePe attempts to take control of Kensei with The Love while noting that he has taken control of Giselle Gewelle's zombies several times before. However, Kensei merely punches him in the face, launching him several feet back in the process, as Mayuri reveals that The Love will not work on his zombies because they are not Giselle's and do not know what love means. Kensei attacks a horrified PePe with Sandbag Beat, sending him crashing into a building. Proclaiming he will not forgive any of them, PePe is startled to find Liltotto standing near him.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, pages 13-17 PePe tries to placate her, but as she approaches, Liltotto activates her Quincy: Vollständig. She asks if he had tried to kill them and states that she hopes that he can take his responsibilities. PePe screams as her mouth begins to deform and begs for forgiveness.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 1-3 Equipment Staff: PePe carries a coiled, caduceus-like staff, the top of which is adorned with a large, wide-open eye with long eyelashes and small, spread wings on either side of the eye. Floating Basket: PePe sits on a floating dome-shaped basket that serves as his mode of transportation. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: PePe's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, PePe primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Practitioner': PePe possesses some skill in Hirenkyaku, allowing him to appear behind Shunpo master Byakuya Kuchiki while he was preoccupied with fighting Shūhei Hisagi before Byakuya could react.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 11-12 : PePe can launch a heart-shaped projectile by putting his hands together in the shape of a heart. Anyone hit by this heart falls in love with PePe. In fact, the target becomes so obsessed with PePe that they will do anything he asks, attacking their own comrades and even those they know to be of superior power. This ability allows PePe to take control of Zanpakutō and force his victims to continue fighting beyond their limits, thought it has no effect on objects without hearts, such as buildings. PePe can also fire a heart-shaped beam to pursue a target.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 5-9 PePe claims this technique is powerful enough to override Giselle Gewelle's control over anyone she has used The Zombie on, but Mayuri Kurotsuchi reveals it does not work on zombies who are under his control, as they do not know the meaning of love.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, pages 14-15 * : PePe puts his hands together in the shape of a heart and fires a larger version of his normal attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 11-12 Spirit Weapon PePe's Spirit Weapon takes the form of a small bow with a thick handle. He manifests it by pulling it out of his mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, page 15 * : PePe can fire Heilig Pfeil in the shape of arrows with feathered ends and wispy tips. Like his bow, he manifests these arrows by pulling them out of his mouth. Quincy: Vollständig : PePe activates his Quincy: Vollständig by drawing a heart in the air with his hands. Upon activating this ability, he loses all of his clothing except for his shoes and a white thong around his waist. Each half of his beard splits into two sections, and he gains two wings with tentacle-like feathers and eye-shaped holes in the center, as well as a halo in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, page 13 *'Flight': Using his wings, PePe can fly and remain stationary in midair.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, page 15 *'Enhanced Durability': While in this form, PePe's physical durability is enhanced, allowing him to withstand multiple punches from Kensei Muguruma and being thrown into a building with only moderate injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, pages 14-17 * : PePe unravels his floating basket to produce several ropes composed of linked hearts and throws them at an opponent. The ropes stab through his target, completely immobilizing his victim.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 14-15 Quotes *"You have one heart! And you have one body! But one look into my eyes, and your heart is split in two! When heart and body join as one, they're mine for evermore!"Bleach manga; Chapter 594, page 14 *(To Liltotto Lamperd and Meninas McAllon) "Oh, please stop! I know you all love me dearly, but I can't bear to see you fight over me! I'm certainly not thinking that if the lot of you die, I can take all the credit for myself or anything!"Bleach manga; Chapter 594, page 17 *''"By its very nature, conflict is always a sorrowful thing. And that's because it has 'love' at its heart! Conflict is what occurs when what two men hold different beliefs about what is right, right? Wrong. Conflict is brought about by love, and love alone! Love for one's wife. Love for one's child. Love for one's parents. Love for one's friend. Love for one's master. Love for one's god. Faith is love. Conviction is love. Even attachment to physical things is love! Without love, there can be no conflict! That is why conflict is so sad, and that is why conflict is so beautiful!"'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 595, pages 2-3 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) ''"The power of love is vast, you know! No matter how much you attack him, he will always stand back up, and for love, pursue his objective endlessly! When it comes to overcoming hardships, love is the most important factor!"'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 595, page 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Deceased